


falling, soft as a feather

by savvyaces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent (mentioned), Anxiety, Asexual Kira Yukimura, Basil the cat, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Malia Tate (mentioned) - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Queer Erica Reyes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvyaces/pseuds/savvyaces
Summary: Erica and Kira spend the night together before a class reunion.
Relationships: Erica Reyes/Kira Yukimura
Kudos: 2





	falling, soft as a feather

They hadn’t spent the night together before, she was far too nervous about having someone spend that much time in her safe space, but Erica was worth it. She wanted to try, because she could reasonably see herself spending the rest of her life with this woman. The reunion was tomorrow and Kira lived closer to the venue. It just made sense for Erica to stay over since they were going together.

It had started out so nicely. They cooked dinner together, flowing around each other in the kitchen as if they’d been doing this for years, and cuddled on the couch with the cat, laughing at his excited antics. Basil hadn’t had a new person around this long in forever and was clearly taking advantage of the attention while he could. 

As the sky grew darker, however, it was time to begin thinking about bed. Nothing would happen tonight, they had discussed that before sleeping over was even a solid idea. Kira wasn’t comfortable with that kind of thing, and likely never would be. Erica had known going into their relationship that Kira was ace and never pushed Kira’s boundaries without a serious discussion beforehand. They dressed for bed, sharing the sink in the bathroom and moving completely in sync. Things only fell out of tune when Erica went to close the bedroom door and Kira panicked.

“Wait!” she cried, “Don’t close it!”

“What?” Erica turned back toward the bed and drank in the sight of her partner, sitting up against the headboard, gorgeous as ever. “Why not? I always sleep with the door closed.”

“I can’t sleep with it closed, it feels too claustrophobic. The walls start closing in.” Kira was taking deep breaths, trying desperately to calm herself down. She felt ridiculous, who has a panic attack over a door? She could hear her therapist in the back of her mind, reminding her that there was nothing wrong with her and she needed to breathe.

“Okay, let’s think about how to make this work, then.” Erica walked slowly towards the bed and sat down next to Kira. “Can we rearrange our sleeping positions a little? I have a hard time sleeping if I don’t feel closed in, but I can understand how that’s not for everyone.”

Kira nodded her head, “Y-Yeah, we can do that.”

“How about this? I can sleep on the side of the bed closest to the wall, so you’re near the door. Between the wall and cuddling with you, I should be okay to fall asleep. Would that work for you, love?”

That almost caused another bout of anxiety, they hadn’t used the L-word yet, but it felt… it felt right. Kira took another deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, yes, that should be fine.”

Erica got up and made sure the door was ajar before coming back towards the bed. She crawled onto the bed and climbed over Kira gracefully. She could have walked around or crawled up from the end, but then she wouldn’t have been able to see that adorable flush spreading across Kira’s cheeks and down her neck. She paused in her movements to press a kiss to one of those red cheeks and chuckled as the flush darkened further.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” she murmured, before scooting under the covers and pulling Kira down with her. Erica tucked both of them in comfortably before wrapping her arms around Kira and pulling her over so she was resting on Erica’s chest.

“Goodnight, Kira.”

“Goodnight, dear heart.”

_____________________________________

They woke up together the next morning, tangled in the sheets and each other, ready to face the day ahead.

Erica sleepily blinked her eyes open, peering around in confusion before she remembered where she was; with Kira, in her home, in her bed. As the thought settled into place, she turned her head to Kira, curled up around her side, head on Erica’s chest, still sleeping peacefully. She heard the door creak and saw Basil slinking his way into the room before he jumped up on the bed and made his way over to her.

“Good morning, Basil,” she murmured softly. “We’ll be up to feed you soon, okay?”

He meowed in response before climbing over her to sit on the pillows above their heads, making himself comfortable until they left the bed themselves. Feeling movement, she turned back towards Kira, watching her smack her lips and stretch through waking up. Erica took a deep breath, feeling herself falling more and more in love with the beautiful woman beside her. She was even more gorgeous just like this, hair tousled and creases on her cheek, so at home in her own skin. She had never felt more lucky to have Kira in her life than at this moment.

“Hmmmm,” Kira blinked up at her. “Good morning.”

She stretched her neck up for a soft kiss, Erica happily obliging. “Good morning to you, too, love. Are you ready for today?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be. I had almost forgotten, I’m still processing the goddess in my bed this morning.” Kira grinned sleepily up at her snuggling closer to nestle her head in the crook of Erica’s neck.

Erica blushed heavily, unable to respond. Normally, she was the one giving compliments and it was much different to be on the receiving end, though not unwelcome. 

“Hmm, well, um,” she stumbled. “We should get ready and take care of the cat.”

“If you say so, dear heart,” Kira replied, eyes bright with mirth as she rolled out of bed, pulling Erica with her. She waggled her eyebrows before continuing, “Race you to the shower, then? Loser has to wash the other’s back!” She was already halfway to the bathroom door, giggling the whole way.

Erica followed, grumbling under her breath with a smile, “I was going to do that anyway, you dork!”

_____________________________________

The building in front of them was large and imposing, not at all the sort of building you’d expect for an event like this. When Erica had gotten their invitations, she hadn’t been expecting anything more than the old school gym and was pleasantly surprised to see the address to an old hotel in town. She hadn’t known at the time that it had been renovated, inside and out. She really wished she’d researched the building before they agreed to come.

“Sweetheart, we don’t have to go in,” she said while holding her partner close. They were just outside the main entrance to their 10 year reunion and Kira had been shaking since they parked the car. Quite honestly, the building itself probably wasn’t helping her nerves, nevermind the leftover stress from the night before.

“No, Erica! You’ve been so excited since we got the invite, we should go.”

“Yes, I’m excited to see our old friends again, but not at your expense! I can always meet with them separately while they’re in town. It doesn’t have to be tonight, love.” Erica gave Kira a tight squeeze. “You are my number one priority, not them. I haven’t seen them in years and it can wait a little longer. You, however, are my forever and not going to the reunion won’t change that.”

“I know, it’s just… we’re so different than we were back then. You were Miss Popular and I was the nobody who spent lunch in the library! No one would believe we’re together, especially not your old friends.”

“Kira, love, they know we’re together. I told them when I got the invite so they wouldn’t say anything out of line tonight. I’m so sorry, I thought I told you! The only people who don’t know are the ones who don’t matter.”

“They know? Oh, god… what did they say? Was it horrible? Did they even know you were queer before this?” Kira looked like she was going to start hyperventilating.

“Calm down, love. Come on, breathe with me, that’s it! You’re alright, you’re with me and we’re outside.” Erica pressed Kira’s hand over her heart and took deep breaths, coaxing Kira into doing the same. When Kira was breathing normally again, she continued, “Sweetheart, we’ve been together for 8 months, all I had to do was let them know that the Kira I was with is the Kira we went to school with. They already knew I was queer, Allison was the first girl I kissed and Malia was my first everything else. They knew I was with someone named Kira because of Facebook but they didn’t know who since you don’t have an account for me to link it to. They had questions, of course, about how we reconnected, how we got together, but I told them that would wait until you were ready to meet them.”

“Okay, okay, I can work with that. They know about you, they know I’m the person you’re with, and they know how long we’ve been together. The only people who don’t know are people neither of us know or care about. Okay… I think I can do this.”

“Are you sure, love? I trust you to know yourself, but I also know this has been a lot to process real quick.” Erica’s worried frown cast shadows over her face.

“Yes, dear, we can do this.” Kira smoothed her thumb over Erica’s cheek, taking her frown with it as her hand dropped. She took Erica’s hand and started pulling towards the doors.


End file.
